


Welcome to the Jungle

by Dancing_with_Devils



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Gen, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Devils/pseuds/Dancing_with_Devils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can we have a Teen Wolf high school AU where the alpha pack are just a group of bullies and they pick on Derek and Scott who are both good at sports but don’t really fit in because they’re quiet and care more than high school stereotypes suggest is allowed and Erica & Stiles as Derek & Scott’s respective bffs are trying to pull them away and ignore the assholes but then Danny says guys cut it out cuz he briefly dated Ethan and thought maybe they’d listen to him but of course then Aiden starts in on Danny so Jackson is like fuck you and punches Aiden and Stiles and Erica are like fuck it and throw themselves in the fight and at the end of it, Jackson, Stiles, and Erica are standing over the alpha pack gang with half the school gathered around and Jackson just leans in and goes “Welcome to the BH, bitch.” "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onlymystory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr in response to a prompt. Enjoy! Find me on tumblr [here](http://il-gomito-sinistro.tumblr.com/)!

Derek growled under his breath, knuckles whitening on the open door of his locker. Down the hall a bit, he could hear Ennis and Kali, mocking laughter floating over the busy rush of students being released for the day. When Scott’s normally soft-spoken voice rang out as well, he slammed his locker closed, looking towards the argument.

“Derek, leave it. Not our fight. C’mon…” Erica grabbed his arm, shaking her head at him. She winced as a _bang_ resounded through the hall, along with a shout of pain from Stiles, Scott’s best friend. “Seriously… you’re just gonna get their attention again. You’ve gotta stop doing this.”

“Erica…” Derek growled again, then shook his head and stalked towards the argument. “They can’t keep doing this.”

“Ugh, you’re hopeless!” He noticed that she was following him though, and he flashed her a grateful smile before shoving Ethan out of the way to get to Scott’s side. Erica slouched against the lockers, checking Stiles over quickly before turning a glaring eye at the group of bullies.

Ever since Duke and his girlfriend, Kali had transferred to Beacon Hills, there had been a serious increase in the number of fights and random student injuries. It had started with them just picking on the fringes; shoving the younger teens, mocking teachers openly in their classrooms, generally making pains of themselves. As Duke had started to collect a group, though, it had gotten steadily uglier. Ennis was a natural-born brute who tended to think more with his dick and his fists than his brain. The twins, Ethan and Aidan, were really too smart to be hanging out with the gang of bullies, but had adopted an, ‘If you can’t beat them, join them,’ attitude.

They had been after Derek since day one, coaxing him to hang out, to become part of their group. But Derek, for all his gruff manners and leather, was a soft-spoken nerd when not on the lacrosse field and had no interest in tormenting other students. Kali especially had taken affront to his snubs and made it her mission in life to ruin his day as often as possible, including going after Erica.

Scott was a tender-hearted soul who stepped in front of regular bullies and saw no reason to stop. Stiles had begged him to just ignore this group – they were bigger and more violent than anything else they’d dealt with, and seriously, dude… it’s Beacon Hills. Not like anyone’s bothered to put in effort to save them, why should Scott take their beatings? But he stood by him, and stepped in front of the bullies often enough himself, because that’s just what bros did for each other.

Scott was standing in front of Stiles, hands curled into tight fists as Derek stepped up next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over and nodded at him with a soft sigh. “Seriously, guys, just leave us alone. We’re not doing anything to you, get over it.”

Kali sneered, stroking a hand down Ennis’ arm. “That’s cute, really. ‘We’re not doing anything to you.’ Sweety… of course you’re not. Because you’re pathetic. And eventually, you’re going to realize that there’s nothing you _can_ do to us. You’re outnumbered, outclassed, and just really, really sad. And you keep. Getting. In. The. Way!” She hissed, hands raised like claws.

Stiles and Erica reached out at almost the same time, touching Scott and Derek’s arms. “Guys, c’mon… they’re not worth it, we’re gonna be late for practice.” Stiles tugged a bit while Erica curled her fingers around Derek’s forearm.

“Seriously, Derek… let’s go, Finstock’ll have your head if you’re late again.”

“Better listen to your bitches, guys. You really don’t want to have to explain getting your asses kicked again, do you?” Ennis smirked, rocking on his feet.

“Guys, c’mon, we’re gonna be late.” Danny’s voice broke into the staring contest as he and Jackson made their way down the hall. He glanced at Ethan with a soft smile; they had parted on good terms, hopefully the younger twin would listen now. “You guys should get out of here, Ethan… Harris is headed this way.”

“No one asked you, cocksucker. You’re just eager to get them to the locker room so you can stare at ‘em. Freak.” Aidan sneered over at Danny, not appreciating the interruption. Ethan glanced away, turning to glare back at Derek and Scott as Aidan abused Danny.

Jackson didn’t put up with anyone attacking his best friend, verbally or physically. He sauntered over with a winning smile. “Hey, Aidan?” When the older twin turned to look at him, he was met with a mouthful of knuckles as the captain of the lacrosse team decked him. “Shut your fucking mouth!”

Ennis surged forward, fists going for Jackson, but got the air knocked out of him as Stiles suddenly shoulder-checked him into the opposite wall. He grunted and turned to swing, but the lithe boy ducked and came up with a sharp punch to the gut, knocking his breath away again before launching himself at his face.

Erica’s face split into a grin and she reached out, snagging Kali’s hair as she moved to help the boys. “Ah ah ah… the boys are good on their own, why don’t we play?” She yanked and Kali screeched, flailing back and slapping her in the face. Erica’s grin widened, making blood flow from her split lip. Using the auburn locks already in her fingers, she wrenched Kali around and slammed her face into the lockers. Then she did it again for good measure.

Aidan recovered from the initial hit and dove at Jackson. The two hit the floor, exchanging blows back and forth as Ethan hovered, not quite willing to jump in and attack Danny, but unable to get a move on Jackson that wouldn’t hurt his twin.

The fight itself was a whirlwind of movement, over in less than five minutes. As Scott stood there and gaped, Derek glanced around and realized that half the school was standing in the hall, cheering them on. He blinked and elbowed Scott in the side.

Erica threw Kali to the floor next to Aidan and Danny helped Stiles toss Ennis in the same general direction just as Duke broke through the crowd. Jackson straightened, smirking through bloody teeth as Derek, Scott, Stiles, Erica and Danny ranged themselves around their captain.

“What the fuck did you do?” Duke’s voice was almost a roar as he stood over his fallen group.

The teens behind Jackson grinned and Stiles flipped them the bird. Jackson draped an arm over Danny’s shoulder. “Welcome to BH, bitches. Better hope we don’t see you around again.” He turned, and the rest of the group turned with him, disappearing around the corner towards the locker room.


End file.
